1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device manufacturing method including a process of forming a film on a substrate, a substrate processing apparatus, and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A process of forming a film containing a predetermined element, e.g., silicon (Si), on a substrate may be performed as a process included in a process of manufacturing a semiconductor device (device). For example, a silicon film containing a single element of silicon may be formed by supplying a silicon-containing gas (silicon source), e.g., silane (SiH4) gas, to a heated substrate.